I, Troy Bolton will annoy the
by zanessahearts
Summary: Chad and Gabriella dont think he can do it, Troy thinks he's gonna be king, all he needs is a little help from his friends, but there not going to like it. M just incase


**This is a really fun story and i enjoyed writing it so i hope you like it, there's Troyella but the stories not entirely based on it. **

**Oh and i had trouble naming it, i know the names lame but let's just get past that?**

**xx Lisa**

**P.S I sadly don't own anything to do with HSM**

* * *

I, Troy Bolton.. will annoy the

Gabriella groaned as she sat down with her boyfriend and best guy friend Sunday afternoon on her lounge room floor watching her favorite movie '10 things a hate about you' "what are you doing?" She asked not looking away from the tv

Chad held in a laugh as he kept up the flicking motion he had going to her cheek "Nothing"

He didn't stop

"well can you stop doing 'nothing'?" Gabriella asked deadpan

"nope" He grinned and kept going

"babbyy, tell him to stop" Gabriella whined as Chad chuckled

Troy chuckled holding onto his girlfriends waist tighter "just grab his hand Brie"

"CHAD!" She screamed as his flicks got harder, she turned towards him grabbing onto his wrist and yanking his hand away from her

"I'm sorry, was that annoying?" Chad asked cheekily with a grin

"Well duh! Why must you be so annoying?" Gabriella whined and waited for an answer

Chad shrugged "it just comes to me"

"I no what you mean" Troy nodded as he entered the conversation, his girlfriend and best friend turned and looked at him for a while "what?" he asked confused as they both started laughing

"No- Nothing" Chad said as his laughing slowed down

"No seriously" Troy unwrapped his arms from around his girlfriend and backed up to get a better view of the two

"It's just, you're not annoying Troy, Chad has that down packed" Gabriella confessed

Troy gasped backing further away from the two "I am just as annoying as Chad!" He yelled dramatically

Chad laughed "in you're dreams buddy"

Gabriella shook her head "I don't know why you're upset about not being annoying" She mumbled confused, boys.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Troy asked with a grin as he got an idea

"What were you thinking?" Chad asked showing interest

"Tomorrow, I bet I'll be just as annoying as you" Troy stood up and put his right hand in the air before looking down to his left "baby do you have a bible?"

Gabriella whined standing up at the same time as Chad "you don't need a bible, this is insane"

"No, no it's not. Alright if you're not annoying tomorrow then I get to keep you're grand theft auto" Chad bargained and Troy gasped again

"what!... alright, but if I am annoying.. umm" Troy struggled to think of something he wanted

"Chad can't be annoying for two weeks?" Gabriella suggested something she wanted

Troy shook his head and Chad let out a relieved sigh "no, if I am annoying then you have go the whole week without carrying around lilly" Troy nodded his head to the basketball planted beneath Chad's left arm

Chad gasped like Troy had done earlier "you're evil, but good, fine I wont carry lilly around for a week.. but how are we gonna know if you're annoying or not?" Chad asked and both he and Troy looked off into the distance thinking

Gabriella sighed "Alright here's what you can do, you obviously can't annoy Chad cause he'll just say it wasn't annoying anyway to help him win the bet, and you can't annoy me-"

"why not?" Troy wondered

"or no sex for you" Chad answered for him and Troy looked to Gabriella

"really?" He asked and Gabriella nodded "fine, no annoying you or Chad"

"So that leaves the rest of our group, and for points I guess you can annoy randoms, so by the end of the day we'll tell them what's going on and they have to admit if you were annoying or not, that sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess" Chad and Troy mumbled

"And no telling anyone what's going on until.. 4 o'clock" Gabriella laid down the rules

"why 4 o'clock?" Chad asked

"Cause 4's her favorite number" Troy answered for his girlfriend, pleased that he knew so much about her

"Well I guess that's it" Gabriella shrugged

"It's on Bolton"

"Oh it's on like donkey con"

"Oh god, we said start tomorrow, not today!" Gabriella whined

~~ Monday morning, at the Bolton house ~~

Gabriella got out of Chad's car before stopping at the top of her boyfriends front yard

"Hey baby" Troy smiled up at her as he sat down on the green grass in the middle of his front yard "Danforth" He looked over at his best friend with a grin

Chad laughed "what the fuck is this about?" He asked and Troy chuckled

Troy stood up and was about to answer when a older women walking a dog walked past "hi!" Troy waved "Helloooo" he kept waving "hey old lady!" this time it worked, and the lady turned to look at the boy dressed funny, she watched as he simply waved with a smile, she waved back un certainly before walking on

Gabriella laughed "who was that?" she asked

Troy shrugged "I don't know, I've been waving at strangers all morning" he smiled "Thought I'd get started earlier" He walked over to his girlfriend and bent to hug her, Gabriella was about to hug him back but quickly pushed him away after getting a smell of him "what did you do?" she asked and Troy shrugged

"put on cologne"

"It's to much though!" Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone

Troy chuckled "I no, annoying right?" He joked and Chad laughed from beside them

"But I liked the way you used to smell, and.. dress" She looked her boyfriend up and down

Troy put his hands on her waist but didn't pull her into him like he would usually do, seeing as she didn't seem like she wanted him to "I know babe but it's only one day, and you don't like the hat?" He questioned talking about the cap ontop of his head that read 'magnificent one'

"Love the socks to dude" Chad piped in looking down at his best friends socks, only a little was showing because of his tight jeans and low sneakers, one sock was stripy rainbow and the other one had clouds on them "don't you think you're gonna become like a social regect after today though?"

Troy shrugged "people love me at that school, I'm like the damn king, by tomorrow everyone will be dressed like this"

"You're not wearing anything else annoying under that hoddie are you?" Gabriella asked hoping he didn't

Troy shook his head "no, but I have been warming up, I pretended to mow my lawn with scissors when people walked past and learned the entire lyrics to 'ice ice baby' so I can recite it in music class" Troy smiled proud of him self

"Mowing you're lawn with scissors isn't annoying, well maybe to the person doing it, but to other people it's just crazy" Chad shook his head at his best friend "rooky"

"That's what you think right now" Troy grinned

"Can we get to school now?" Gabriella asked the two boys

"yeah ok baby" Troy agreed and the three of them turned to Chad's car "wait" He said to them and they both stopped to look at him confused, Troy watched the paperboy ride towards his house and waited till the paper landed somewhere on his lawn, he was lucky it landed right beside him, he bent, picked it up and quickly flung it back at the paperboy knocking him off his bike in front of his next door neighbors house, chad cracked up laughing and Gabriella gasped "ok we can go now" Troy said with a chuckle before hopping into the back seat of Chad's car

~~ Troy arrives at school ~~

"baby, I don't like this" Gabriella sighed as her boyfriend linked hands with her and they followed Chad up the parking lot

"Why brie?" He asked her worried

"What if you annoy a really really.. big, guy. And he like breaks you or something?" Gabriella asked dramatically and Troy chuckled

"You've been with Sharpay to much Brie" he stated simply, but sighed as he caught a glimpse of his girlfriends worried face "alright, I promise I wont annoy anyone that I can't take on, ok?"

Gabriella smiled as they reached East High's glass doors "Good" She leant up and kissed Troy on the lips before pulling away to Troy's displeasure "I love you, you doofus" she stated with a smile before walking into the busy hallways with Chad and Troy walking in straight behind her with a big grin on his face

"Yo, Troy!" Chris walker walked up to his buddy on the golf team giving him on of those man hugs but got confused as Troy took a dramatic step back

"Did you wear deodorant today?" He asked but couldn't see his reaction before he got another hug for a tall girl with blonde hair that he could never remember the name of

"Hey Troy, I missed you over the weekend" she admitted looking around to make sure the raven haired girl that he stole the heart that was meant to be hers, a year ago

"What gender are you again?" Troy asked holding in a grin before walking away

"you're just pissing people off" Chad told his best friend as he caught up to him and Gabriella

"That's what annoying people do" Troy shrugged before getting out his camera

"what are you doing?" Gabriella asked

"Sorry baby, I love you but I gotta go solo for a while" Troy said before leaving his girlfriend and best friend alone, he walked around before finding the perfect person to practice his annoyance on, he looked over at the tuff bully who he had never gotten in the way of before but knew she knew who he was, Troy thought whether doing this would break the promise he had made to his girlfriend but decided against it, he wouldn't even attempt to take on Jamie Verndas, she was massive. He waited until she knew he was standing meters in front of her before pulling up his camera and snapping two photo's of her

"hey, what the hell?" She growled in what Troy thought was a manly voice before skipping away and doing it over again with another random guy he remembered was on the baseball team with Chad grinning to himself each time he did it, this wasn't about seeing Chad without his beloved basketball 'lilly' no this was about pride.

~~ lunchtime, in the cafeteria ~~

"I'll have the mac and cheese, and a bag of fries" Troy ordered for himself and Gabriella and watched as the cafeteria lady went to gather his food

"man I am so hungry" Ryan said in the line behind him and troy nodded his head at him with a smile

"I know same, the mac and cheese is soooooooo, soo, so, so ,so, soooooo-"

"Good?" Ryan cut him off confused

"really, good, amazingly good, so good-" Troy was cut of by the lunch ladies voice

"that'll be 6 dollars 35 cents" She said in a emotionless tone and Troy turned his head nodding at her before digging into his pockets pulling out a pile of small coins making the entire line behind him groan

"that's 10 cents, plus 20 cents, and that's 30 cents all together, plus 50 cents and another 10 cents that what um" Troy counted on his fingers "90 cents"

~~ 5 minutes later~~

"50 cents plus 5 dollars 75 cents is.." Troy looked up bitting his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself from laughing at the groans and complaints coming from behind him "is.."

"6 dollars 25 cents!" Ryan yelled impatiently from behind him

"thank you" Troy said to him with a smile "so that means I still need to pay.. 25, 26, 27, 28, 29" Troy counted again "31, 32, 33, 34, 35.. 10 cents!" He smiled holding up ten cents before placing it on the counter in front of the cafeteria lady who looked about ready to snap "thank you so much miss" Troy said grabbing his food before turning to Ryan "thank god that's over, I was so hungry" he walked away laughing inside on the look Ryan had given him before sitting down on the table where his friends were, besides Gabriella and Martha "Here you go babe" He whispered to Gabriella kissing her on the cheek before handing her the bag of fries and Gabriella smiled in thanks

"So I said to him that he could shove that trophy up his… his uh" Sharpay looked over at Troy confused "his- Troy what the hell are you doing?" She broke her conversation with Gabriella up and stared at Troy for an answer before noticing everyone on their table was now watching the basketball boy

Troy gave one last lick to the mac and cheese on his plate before looking up at his friends "so you don't steal my grub" he answered before grabbing his fork and begging to eat

"ok.." Sharpay and everyone on the table slowly but confusedly went back to their conversations "where was I? oh yes I told him he could stuff the trophy right up his ass, I already have-"

"ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around, ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall" Troy kept going, singing to himself

"What is with you're boyfriend?" Sharpay asked Gabriella and everyone on the table leaned forward to listened to Gabriella's answer, Troy kept singing and Chad kept laughing

Gabriella held in a sigh "what do you mean?... he's always this way" She said she could just kick herself for loving someone so, childish.

"ok.."

"- 57 bottles of beer on the wall you take one down pass it around, skip to 2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer you take one down pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall 1 bottle of beer you take one down pass it around, now you don't got none!" Troy finished the song and threw his hands in the air looking over his table who were now in silence looking over at him, Troy just smiled before turning to Martha who had gone back to eating, he leant his head down on the table turned to he could watch her, every now and then she would look over at Troy confused and insecure before turning back to her food, it made Troy almost not want to do this, but it was either Martha or Gabriella, anyone else was to far away to do it, and Troy wouldn't dare annoy Gabriella.

Finally Martha had had enough "what Troy?" She asked staring down at him

"I've been watching you eat for a while now.. and, you're weird" He said before turning to his empty plate and grabbing onto his fork and knife using them as drum sticks and anything in sight as the drum kit leaving Martha confused, he got into it closing his eyes and bitting his bottom lip flipping his shaggy hair around, He had taken the hat off for lunch.

"dude!" Jason yelled from the other side of the table "be careful man" He said but knew it would have no impact

After a few minutes of uncontrollable drumming Troy got an idea and turned to Chad's girlfriend and one of his girlfriends best friend, Taylor "He tay, can I have a oreo?" He asked her putting down his 'drum sticks'

Taylor sighed "if you promise never to drum again" she mumble before handing him on of her Oreo's

"Thanks" He said twisting the Oreo and licking out all the white sweet inside, before clamping the empty circular chocolate cookies together and leaning forward to Taylor "here" he said as she took it back looking from the cookie to him confused but he didn't give her a explanation just stood up as the bell rang grabbing onto his girlfriends hand and waited for everyone else to stand up also, he walked forward with her before grinning

"what are you going to do now?" Gabriella whispered to him and he looked down at her before letting go of her hand and walking over to the plastic ketchup packet lying on the ground, he jumped and landed ontop of it making the sauce fly out landing on the ground and a bit on Taylor's shoe

"Troy!" She whined trying to scrap off the Tomato sauce on her shoe onto the ground as everyone else walked off except Gabriella and Chad "what the hell?" She asked looking up at him waiting for a response

Troy went to open his mouth before his phone started vibrating widly from his pocket before a screaming manly voice yelled 'alarm, alarm!' over and over again, Troy reached down and grabbed his phone turning it off

"what was the alarm for?" Taylor asked annoyed at her friend

"Oh, I set it last night, it's so I remember to get my gym stuff out of my locker" Troy said before putting his phone back into his pocket

"what?" Taylor threw her hands in the air "you are-!" she was cut off by the same annoying scream of 'alarm alarm alarm!'

Troy grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm

"why?" She asked through gritted teeth

"That was so I didn't forget what the first alarm was for" Troy bobbed his head like a parakeet before putting his phone away

"you are so stupid!" Taylor argued

"No I'm not"

"Prove it"

"Well I know that the sky is blue, and that 1 plus 1 is 2, and that obama isn't really the first black president, and that Michael Jackson is still alive and living with elvis in Texas, and that Justin Bieber is a girl, and the illuminati are brain washing us all-"

Taylor laughed sarcastically, anger rising in her "oh really? And how do you know these things?"

"cause it's true" Troy shrugged before skipping away

"How can you tolerate him?" Taylor turned to one of her best friends

"cause I love him" Gabriella shrugged "let's go"

~~ drama class ~~

Troy listened as Mrs Darbus went on about the thrills of the theater while chewing on the pencil Zeke (on one side of him) had lent him only five minutes before

"That's not annoying that's just disgusting" Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and Troy turned his head to grin at her with the pencil hanging in his mouth

"we'll see" He said before turning to Zeke "hey Zeke you're fly's down" He said in a whisper to him and Zeke nodded before looking down and reaching with one hand before stopping

"wait, I'm wearing sweat pants?" Zeke asked confused looking back up at Troy "and you're chewing on my pen, what the hell?.. Troy what the hell is up with you-"

"wait, did you hear that?"

"hear what?" Zeke sighed

"nothing, it's gone"

"See what I mean, you're just so annoying today, what's wrong-"

"Wait, there it is again!"

"I don't hear anything!"

"would you look at that.. it's gone again" Troy shook his head with a smiled looking around

"Troy! I swear I am going to make it so you can never have kids again if you don't stop-!"

"There listen!"

"WHAT?"

"opps, it's gone again"

"There is nothing there" Zeke said through gritted teeth

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Troy yelled looking up with a fascinated look on his face

"TROY BOLTON, stand up now!" Mrs. Darbus yelled from the front of the class and Troy turned to her getting another idea before doing what he was told "never in my life have I seen something like this, so much disrespect, and I thought you wanted to pass drama for you're basketball scholarship? That's not going to happ-" She stopped as Troy's chuckle filled the air "what is it mr. Bolton?" she asked trying to keep her anger under control

"It's just" He chuckled again "that accent isn't fooling anyone"

"what?" She asked taking off her glass "I.. well- detention! Today after school!" She yelled

"That's what you think" Troy said back with a grin as people around laughed except Zeke who was still fuming

"yes that is what I think! And now I think you can have another detention tomorrow at lunch!"

"That's what you think!" Troy matched her voice level, but his yell was an amusing one while her's was just angry

"detention every lunch this week!"

"That's what you think!"

"GET OUT!"

"That's what you think!" he yelled before grinning and walking out towards the door leaving behind a amused class

He waited for 5 minutes before the bell rang and watched as people walked out of the room, praises coming from random people and watched as Zeke walked straight past him still looking pissed off

"I have to admit, seeing Darbus like that was funny" Gabriella said to her boyfriend, she was the last person to walk out the class room

"Thank you" He said with a smile before stepping closer

"But now I can't see you every lunch time for a week" She whined about to step into her arms before she remember something "has it wore off?"

Troy looked confused before chuckling and reaching to his hoddie grabbing it and pulling it up to his nose "yup" he said with a grin and opened his arms again

Gabriella smiled and gladly walked into them resting her head on his strong chest "mmm, I missed you're smell" she confessed holding onto him as his grip around her waist got tighter

"I wasn't aware I had a smell" Troy joked quietly into her hair before his ears filled with her giggle

"You do, it's mixed with you're cologne, the usual amount you put on, that smell all men have, sometimes sweat, and this other smell that I haven't figured out yet, it's just you" she smiled looking up at him

"you just smell like strawberries" Troy joked and Gabriella moved her arm up to smack his chest for ruining the moment, Troy chuckled bending down to kiss her

"Troy Bolton, what did you do to my boyfriend!"

Troy heard the screeching noise coming from behind him and reluctantly pulled away from Gabriella to turn around and met with the glare of the blonde sparkly girl "what did I do to you're boyfriend?" He asked with a grin

"yes, what did you do!" Sharpay asked and watched as Gabriella slowly backed up to walk away "Gabriella stay" she hissed and her best friend did as she was told

"what did I do?" He asked again before walking away

Sharpay turned to Gabriella before grabbing onto her hand and leading her towards Troy who was walking down the middle of the hall way "you are just the most annoying person" She said as she and Gabriella caught up to him

Troy stopped suddenly before turned to the group of guys who were on the chess team "hey guys" he said to them and they all turned around before smiling widely

"hi Troy!" "hello Troy" "hey" the group greeted him happily

"are you guys invited to Sharpay Evans' party this Saturday?" He asked and watched as they shook their heads and looked down "you're not? Here, come around 7 pm" He told them and they nodded excited getting smiles back on their faces, he didn't bother telling them where, everyone knew the Evan's house, it was hard to miss. "great" he said before walking away and waited until the angry Sharpay showed back up at his side, and his girlfriend who was being held hostage

"Why did you invite them to my party?" She yelled and Troy didn't answer

"Hey ladies" He said turning to the next group, they were all girls who looked to be in their freshmen year "how are we?" He asked flipping his hair in a way he knew girls swooned over

"good" "a- amazing" "bleh" Was some of the responses he heard

"Troy don't-" Sharpay threated but was cut off

"I would really love to see you at Sharpay's party this Saturday, come around 7 alright?" He said and the girls nodded excitedly "Well, see you there then" he gave them a wink before walking off again

"I- no- but.. TROY!" Sharpay yelled dragging Gabriella up to Troy again "STOP IT TROY!" She grabbed onto his arm with her free hand stopping him from walking any further "Troy David Alexander Bolton, you cannot just invite nerds and little swooning girls to my cool party! You're going to ruin everything, you stupid ignorant bastard!" she let her anger out at him

Troy was looking off into the distance before shaking his head and turning to her "wait, start again I wasn't listening"

"Oh god you are annoying, how you ever got Gabriella I will ever no, you freaking dumb ass! I can't believe you would invite those people to my party without even asking!"

"I didn't" Troy shook his head

"Troy, I just saw you do it!"

"No I didn't"

"yes you did!"

"nooo"

"YES!"

Troy shook his head before clamping his hands over his ears "I'm not listening, this conversation Is over!" he yelled childishly before running away

"Arghhhh!" Sharpay yelled watching after him before turning to Gabriella "let's just go to art already" She whined before the two of them walked away, one trying to get rid of the anger inside and the other trying to hide her grin

~~ after school outside East High ~~

Troy was please with himself at 3.35 but knew there was something more he had to do, just to make sure he got to everyone.. that would mean.. he looked around quickly before his eyes fell upon the exact person he was looking for, he grinned to himself before running over to them, giving up on skipping, it wasn't really annoying and just made him look stupid, plus it was so much harder then running. "oh la la, It's Jason and Kelsie" he said as he reached both of them, reaching into his back pack to get something out

"oh hey Troy" Jason said leaning up against a tree

Troy looked down at Kelsie who was reading a book sitting down on the grass, she didn't seem to notice him yet, he kneeled down behind her looking over her shoulder mumbling about the weather and anything that came to mind, he could tell by the twitches on Kelsie's face that it was quiet annoying, he started mumbling about the basketball season that was coming up soon before she cracked "TROY!.. do you mind, I'm reading!" She yelled before closing her book and standing up with a sigh "s-sorry" She said and Troy changed his attention to Jason, that was enough for Kelsie, she was to sweet to harass.

Jason pushed off the tree and Troy grabbed out his can of Lysol spraying the tree cautiously

"what are you doing?" Jason asked confused

"Oh la la, you touched the tree" Troy said before turning back towards the two of them who were now holding hands, Troy gasped ripping away their hands "Oh la la, I touched him!" He screamed spraying the Lysol on his hands before turning to a confused Kelsie "oh la la, he touched you!" He said again before grabbing Kelsie's hand and spraying her

"troy!" She yelled pulling her hand back

"Why are you doing that?" Jason asked Troy and smelled himself quickly "I showered this morning"

Troy shook his head "oh la la, germs!" He yelled before spraying Jason everywhere careful not to touch him

"Troy!" cough "stop it!" cough "Give me that!" He grabbed the can of Lysol away from Troy and shoved it into his bag "You're fucking annoying today" Jason mumbled "let's go Kels" He said grabbing her hand again

Troy gasped once again "oh la la, It's ok Kelsie" he pulled her away from Jason "oh la la, I have another can!" he said searching through his stuff before he pulled out another can of Lysol

"No Troy!" She yelled grabbing the can and throwing it away down onto the car park

"whats going on here?" Chad chimed in as he walked over to the three of them with the rest of his group, all looking very annoyed except Gabriella

"Troy's gone crazy!" Jason said throwing his hands in the air

Chad chuckled nodding his head "of course he has"

"It's 4 Troy" Gabriella said to him and everyone else looked back from the three of them confused

"well I'm just gonna come out and say it, What the fuck is going on?" Ryan asked

"I agree!" Taylor nodded from beside her

Troy chuckled "Are you annoyed at me?" He asked looking around at Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Martha, Ryan, Kelsie and Taylor

"YES!" they all yelled at him

Chad, Troy and Gabriella laughed

"Alright, I gotta admit dude, you were pretty annoying, I would have smashed you if you did any of that shit to me, here, take lilly" he said before handing Troy his basketball

"Thank you Chad" Troy took lilly from him "Now say Troy Bolton is the master at being annoying and bow down to me"

"That was never the agreement"

"I think it should have been in there"

"But it wasn't from the start so I'm not doing it"

"Bow down"

"Gabriella tell him!"

"do it"

"Fuck Troy, you can stop being annoying now, it's past 4, they know, you won, it's over"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Martha yelled and Troy and Chad turned to them

"Gabriella" They both said

Gabriella sighed, she was like their legal lady "on Sunday the 4th of August 2010 Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth made a deal that Troy couldn't be as annoying as Chad"

"And he was" Jason nodded

"Thank you" Troy said with a smile

"Troy won so Chad wont carry around his basketball for a week" Gabriella ignored the two boys

"Thank god!" Taylor exclaimed "he should have made it permanent"

"So wait, does this mean you're not gonna annoy us anymore?" Zeke asked and Troy shrugged

"I guess so, it took a lot of energy and research to annoy you guys today, there's no way I can do that everyday" Troy turned to Chad "probs to you dude"

"Thank you" Chad nodded "Still the champion then"

"Wait, you still have to uninvite those people from my party!" Sharpay whined

"No can do" Troy shook his head "see you guys tomorrow" He waved to his friends who had now seem to settle down, except Sharpay

"TROY! You better uninvite them!" She threatened

"Come on baby" He walked up behind Gabriella putting his hands on her waist ignoring Sharpays yells and his friends laughs before leading her over to East Highs gates

"and everything goes back to normal" Gabriella laughed grabbing onto one of Troy's hand and leading him out of the school

"Not true, I'm still wearing odd socks"

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
